doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 5 (POMfannumber1)/The Prison
Script The Sun Doctor: All of time and space, where do you want to go? Rory: Home. Amy: Something cool. The Doctor pushes buttons and pulls levers. The TARDIS lands on a cold dwarf planet. The three step out. Amy: Not this sort of cool! Doctor: Oh. This is Xma 3, best dwarf planet in the universe. The three suns must have burned out. Amy: I AM IN OUTER SPACE! Rory: I expect this is just a projection. Doctor: Wait a moment. The year is three billion and twelfve. The suns burn out in four billion, five hundred and seventy six. A woman walks up to them. Woman: Hello, this is Xma 3. May I see your ID. The Doctor shows her the phsyic paper. Woman: Very well, Mr. Smith. You may go through with Mrs. Smith and Mr. Jones. Rory: (Sighs) I'm actually Rory Williams. This is Amy Pond and who are you? Doctor: The Doctor. Woman: You may not pass. You may not pass. Amy: What? Woman: You may not pass. You may not pass. Doctor: Run! The three run but fall through a hole. Rory: Oh great. Doctor: It is fun isn't it? They get to the end of the hole. Amy: Doctor? Doctor: Yes Amy. Amy: How come she kept saying the same thing? Doctor: You see Amy, that woman is a Branery. When they're in shock or hatred or anger, one phrase gets stuck. It repeats itslef. That Branery was used to people having the right ID. For the first time in thousands of years, the record got broken. Now she could be stuck like that forever. Amy: Rory, what were you thinking? Rory: I only came here because you wanted us to. The Doctor's life is dangerous, he could send you into a black hole or into a sun. I couldn't let that happen. Doctor: Rory, I promise your partner will be safe in my hands. Another Branery appears. Branery: You must not intrude! You must not intrude! Doctor: OK, that promise is now broken! Run! The trio run right into a prison. Branerys: You must be imprisoned! Imprisonment Another Branery walks in. Branery: Whoops! You're all stuck again. The Branery points a ray gun at them all and fires. Branerys: We are all fine. Rory: Oh thank God for that. What's next? Mutants in metal cases? Doctor: Possibly, yes. Rory: I was being sarcastic. Doctor: OK. Amy: Rory! The Doctor knows best! Rory: Oh of course he is. Branery: Man on the left, come with me. Woman and man on the right, go with Goou. Goou takes hold of their wrists and drags them. Amy: Where are we going? Goou: The dungeon. Amy: Good. Doctor: How is that good? Amy: You'll see. The Doctor and Amy get thrown in. Goou: Goodbye! Doctor: So how is being locked in here good? Amy: We're all alone. No Rory. Come here, my love! Amy kisses the Doctor on the lips. Doctor: You're certainly a good kisser! Amy: Come on, you know I love you. A married couple going across the universe! What could be better? We could abandon Rory here and marry. We could even have kids! Doctor: You gave me your first kiss... Amy: The first in many... Meanwhile, Rory is being shut in a room full of CCTV camaras. Rory: Which room is Amy in? That one! Rory sees the Doctor and Amy kissing. Rory: OK, I understand. You choose the Doctor over me. One day, you'll die with him and I couldn't see that. So I'm going to die first! Meanwhile, the Branerys are in a secret room. Branery 1: Well, they've fallen in our trap! Branery 2: How? Branery 3: Well, you see, a human, Time Lord hybird is what we need. Branery 4: We'll keep them there untill they reproduce. Then, this solar system will be gone. Branery 5: And we'll use Xma 3 to pilot oursleves through a wormhole, so we'll be closer to Earth. More To Be Added Soon! Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor